Ksenomorf
mały|407x407px Ksenomorf – ostatnie stadium cyklu rozwojowego obcej formy życia; osobnik dojrzały i śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Istota żyjąca w społeczności przypominającej ul, będąca sprawnym drapieżnikiem, obrońcą gniazda oraz królowej. Ksenomorf jest organizmem, wobec którego bez wątpienia można użyć określenia „opus magnum matki natury”. Jest zwierzęciem, które potrafi działać zarówno w wielkiej społeczności, jak i odizolowane milionami kilometrów od innych przedstawicieli swego gatunku. Zarówno samotnik, jak i istota społeczna. Sprawia wrażenie całkowicie odpornego na niekorzystne warunki środowiska, wahania temperatur, niedostatek pożywienia; niezwykle inteligentnego i nie odczuwającego strachu. Istnieje tylko jedna rzecz, która upodabnia go do ziemskich dzikich stworzeń – wrodzony lęk przed ogniem. Wbrew powszechnej opinii ksenomorf nie dziedziczy cech żywiciela, a przynajmniej – nie w znaczącym stopniu. Ksenomorfy są istotami bezpłciowymi lub jednopłciowymi. Opis ogólny Stwór ma humanoidalny kształt, kończyny pozostają w stosunku do tułowia w takich samych proporcjach jak u człowieka. Mierzy około dwóch metrów wzrostu i waży około 150 kilogramów. Posiada długi ogon, którego wyraźnie uwypuklone kręgi kręgosłupa sprawiają wrażenie segmentacji. Zakończony jest on ostrym kolcem, stanowiącym wyjątkowo skuteczne narzędzie walki. Nie wiadomo, czy posiada ono jad, toksynę bądź substancję paraliżującą, czy też jest pozbawione takich właściwości. Kończyny są umięśnione i zakończone stopami i dłońmi analogicznymi do ludzkich. Ilość palców jest zmienna w zależności od pełnionej funkcji, jednak kciuk zawsze pozostaje przeciwstawny. Ksenomorf musi posiadać na dłoniach i stopach coś w rodzaju wytworów skórnych, które pomimo jego znacznej wagi pozwalają zachować przyczepność do podłoża i umożliwiają zwinne poruszanie się po ścianach i sufitach. Głowa jest wielka i wyraźnie wydłużona, ma kształt banana i osadzona jest na masywnej szyi. Na części przedniej położona jest paszcza. Kształt tej części głowy przypomina trochę przód ludzkiej czaszki. Szczęki są uzbrojone w mocne i ostre zęby, podobnie jak u ssaków zróżnicowane na grupy. Jedną z najbardziej charakterystycznych cech ksenomorfa jest jego druga para wewnętrznych szczęk, wysuwana z pierwszej. Ma ona postać sztywnej tyczki położonej w miejscu języka. Zaopatrzona w ruchome szczęki i ostre zęby stanowi kolejną wyjątkowo skuteczną broń. Osobnik posiada również dwie pary wyrostków na plecach, przypominających rury. Ich funkcja jest nieznana; z całą pewnością chronią one ksenomorfa przed atakami z tyłu. Możliwe, że znajdują się w nich narządy oddechowe bądź też odbywa się w nich filtracja krwi. Ksenomorf pokryty jest niezwykle wytrzymałą skórą. Ma ona czarną barwę i wytwarza duże ilości śluzu. Zapewnia obcemu odporność na niekorzystne warunki środowiska, urazy mechaniczne oraz ekstremalne temperatury – w tym spryskanie ciekłym azotem. Osobnik z Fioriny 161 przeżył kąpiel we wrzącym ołowiu, chociaż po wyjściu ze zbiornika był już najprawdopodobniej konający. Fizjologia Budowa wewnętrzna i mechanizmy fizjologiczne ksenomorfa są nieznane. Jednak jako że jest on obcą forma życia, organizmem pochodzącym z innego świata, musimy przyjąć, że z punktu widzenia ziemskiej nauki są one niesamowite i trudne do wytłumaczenia. Organizm ten potrafi osiągnąć dojrzałość i wielokrotnie zwiększyć swoje rozmiary w niewiarygodnie krótkim czasie. Długość życia dorosłego osobnika jest nieznana; wiele źródeł podaje ją jako stosunkowo krótką, inne zaś spekulują jego długowieczność. Obcy posiada zamknięty układ krwionośny zaopatrzony w mocne serce. Interesująca jest krew ksenomorfa – stanowi ona również mechanizm obronny. Posiada silnie żrące właściwości i w razie zranienia istoty wytryska na napastnika. Po śmierci krew szybko traci swoje właściwości. Ksenomorf potrafi również pluć kwasem na większą odległość, gdy ofiara jest poza zasięgiem jego szczęk. Jest wybitnie mięsożerny, jednak może pożywić się wszystkim, co zawiera białko. Sądząc po wytwarzanych przez niego dużych ilościach śliny i śluzu, musi regularnie uzupełniać ilość wody w organizmie. Nie posiada żadnych widocznych narządów zmysłów. Z całą pewnością posiada zdolność widzenia bądź też dokładnego postrzegania otoczenia. Ma również wyjątkowo rozwinięty zmysł węchu, większość komórek węchowych położona jest na wewnętrznych szczękach. W olbrzymiej głowie mieści się rozbudowany mózg oraz inne ośrodki nerwowe. Nie wiadomo czym oddycha obcy – zapewne wieloma rodzajami gazów. Może on przeżyć pod wodą, w środowisku tlenowym oraz beztlenowym. Potrafi również przetrwać krótki czas w próżni kosmicznej. Posiada również zdolność do zajścia w stan porównywalny do hibernacji, dzięki któremu jest zdolny przetrwać w uśpieniu wiele lat. Inteligencja i zachowanie Jest to istota o wielkiej inteligencji oraz zadziwiających umiejętnościach działania w grupie. Ksenomorf posiada wyjątkowo silny instynkt przetrwania, a jego główną motywacją jest zapewnienie ciągłości swojego gatunku. Z innymi osobnikami porozumiewa się za pomocą syków, ryków i warknięć. Potrafi również wysyłać fale dźwiękowe niesłyszalne dla ludzkiego ucha i w ten sposób komunikować się na odległość. Wyjątkowo szybko się uczy, poprzez obserwację potrafi w pewien sposób zrozumieć działanie ludzkich urządzeń, wyciągać wnioski, planować i uczyć się na błędach. Podlega woli królowej, i podobnie jak owad jest jej bezgranicznie posłuszny. Jest stworzeniem szybkim i zwinnym, potrafi przemieszczać się po ścianach i sufitach. Nigdy nie atakuje frontalnie, woli atak z zaskoczenia. Nie ma sobie równych w bezszelestnym skradaniu się czy szukaniu kryjówek. Potrafi również zastawiać na ofiary precyzyjne pułapki. Kasty W gatunku ksenomorfów można zaobserwować występowanie różnych odmian, a dokładniej mówiąc – funkcji. W biologii tego rodzaju funkcje w obrębie jednego gatunku nazywane są kastami eusocjalnymi. Podobnie jak mrówki, pszczoły czy termity, ksenomorfy dzielą się przede wszystkim na trutnie (robotnice) i wojowników. Najprawdopodobniej są one osobnikami bezpłciowymi lub jednopłciowymi; z pewnością nie posiadają zdolności rozrodu. W zasadzie kasty takie z anatomicznego punktu widzenia niemal się nie różnią. Jedyną różnicą są aspekty behawioralne. Wojownicy są z reguły bardziej agresywni, przystosowani do walki. Trutnie zaś są mentalnie przystosowane do życia gniazdowego – mają bardziej rozwinięty instynkt opieki nad jajami i budowy lęgowiska. Jedynie zwiadowca wyraźnie różnił się anatomicznie, co było spowodowane jego niecodziennym zadaniem – przygotowaniem lokalnego środowiska dla nowej królowej. Kolejną niezwykłą cechą obcego gatunku jest to, że pojedynczy ksenomorf odizolowany od reszty pobratymców świetnie daje sobie radę. Ziemskie zwierzęta społeczne z reguły szybko giną w takiej sytuacji. Obcy zaś świetnie się spisuje jako samotnik. Można przypuszczać, że taka jednostka w wyjątkowo kryzysowej sytuacji może przeobrazić się w królową. Robotnica Jest to najpowszechniej kojarzony wariant ksenomorfa, nazywany również trutniem (ang. drone). Przedstawiciel tej kasty wybił załogę frachtowca USCSS Nostromo w pierwszym filmie sagi o Obcych. Wyglądem truteń niemal nie różni się od wojownika. Największą dostrzegalną różnicą jest gładka i śliska powierzchnia łba. Truteń posiada sześć palców w dłoniach, zakończonych mocnymi szponami. Można mniemać, że są one bezpłciowe lub jednopłciowe. Ewentualnie można też założyć, że występuje podział na płcie, lecz osobniki nie posiadają zdolności rozrodu. Zadaniem robotnic/trutni jest zbudowanie i dbanie o gniazdo, karmienie królowej, doglądanie jaj oraz unieruchamianie ofiar przywleczonych przez wojowników do wylęgarni. Mimo swojej nazwy potrafią walczyć nie gorzej niż inne kasty. Różnica polega w zachowaniu; ta kasta zdaje się być bardziej nastawiona na życie społeczne niż walkę. * Zmodyfikowaną genetycznie odmianę tego rodzaju obcych wyhodowali naukowcy z USM Auriga Wojownik Od robotnicy różni się detalami. Najwidoczniejszymi z nich są kostne i skórne wzory na głowie, tworzące fałdy i wyżłobienia przypominające żebra. Żołnierz posiada pięć szponiastych palców w dłoniach; są one zrośnięte parami i w rezultacie sprawiają wrażenie trzech. Trzecią cechą odróżniającą wojownika od trutnia są wydatne kostne łuki umiejscowione na zewnętrznej stronie przedramion. Wojownicy ochraniają gniazdo oraz regularnie polują. Zanoszą do siedliska schwytane ofiary, by mogły posłużyć do rozmnożenia. Prócz tego zdobywają pokarm dla matki roju oraz trutni. Są nieznacznie silniejsze od robotnic, lecz bardziej agresywne i zaciekłe. Całe watahy ksenomorfów-wojowników nawiedziły kolonię Hadley's Hope podczas inwazji obcej formy życia. W scenach filmu Aliens co prawda nie widzimy ani jednej robotnicy w siedlisku potworów, lecz z całą pewnością ich również było tam dużo, lecz nie zostały po prostu przedstawione na ekranie. Nie jest jasne od czego zależy to, czy z jaja wylęgnie się wojownik czy truteń. Najprawdopodobniej Matka roju może świadomie o tym decydować, w zależności od sytuacji w gnieździe. Możliwe też, że robotnica może zmienić się w żołnierza (i na odwrót) – choć oczywiście jest to tylko hipoteza. Zwiadowca Nietypowy ksenomorf, który narodził się na Fiorinie 161. Jego żywicielem był pies, jednak za jego odmienny wygląd odpowiada pełniona przez niego funkcja. Najprawdopodobniej zwierzęcy żywiciel przyczynił się jedynie do drobnych zmian w sylwetce oraz sposobie poruszania. Miał on ochraniać królewski embrion rozwijający się w ciele Ellen Ripley oraz zapewnić bezpieczeństwo nowej królowej – poprzez wybicie wszystkich mieszkańców kolonii karnej. Znacząco różnił się od pozostałych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. Poruszał się niemal wyłącznie na czterech kończynach, był szybszy, smuklejszy i miał inne proporcje ciała. Brakowało mu również ruropodobnych wyrostków na plecach. Miał cztery palce w dłoniach oraz odmienną budowę nóg. * Zobacz więcej Uwagi Podział dorosłych osobników na wojowników i robotnice jest podziałem hipotetycznym. Nie znajduje on co prawda potwierdzenia w którymkolwiek z filmów, jednak wydaje się być słuszny i uzasadniony. Obcy w 1, 2 i 3 części różnili się dosyć znacząco. Różnice te może i były spowodowane inwencją twórców, jednak z kanonicznego punktu widzenia wymagają wytłumaczenia. Jako że ksenomorfy żyją w społeczności podobnie jak owady, i podobnie jak one przechodzą cykl larwalny, to logicznym się wydaje istnienie funkcji w ich gnieździe. Samo istnienie „królowej-matki” już sugeruje występowanie innych funkcji. Zobacz też * Królowa (ksenomorf) – najważniejszy osobnik w społeczności ksenomorfów. Jako jedyny posiada zdolność rozmnażania się. * Nowi obcy – istoty stworzone w laboratorium na wojskowym statku USM Auriga dzięki inżynierii genetycznej. Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Obcy kontra Predator Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z horrorów Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Seryjni mordercy Kategoria:Powracający en:Xenomorphs Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:AVP Kategoria:Superorganizmy Kategoria:Dark Horse